<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fond Memories by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713501">Fond Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland asks Cedric for help with something important</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fond Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roland caught sight of Cedric walking past from the corner of his eye. Immediately he held up a hand, waving it over his head. “Cedric!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royal sorcerer blinked and looked up from the book he had been reading. “Sire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric walked over, noting that the prince was with the king this morning. He bowed to both, curious as to what he had been called over for. “What does my liege require?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m giving James some tips for a Dazzleball game he’s going to be playing later today,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how wonderfully...parental,” Cedric said, unsure what exactly he was supposed to say about something like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cedric asked, a little louder than he meant to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland laughed, throwing an arm around the slender man’s shoulders as the three headed outside. “You’re the only other person who knows how to do the techniques we made up as children. I need you to help me teach James some of them.” The king tilted his head when he saw the expression on his sorcerer’s face. “Cedric?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...would like that very much,” Cedric said, his voice thick with emotion. He stuck his book up one of his sleeves to free his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince and king shared a look between each other. “I’m sure you know lots of defensive moves huh, Cedric?” James asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father dealt with most of the offense,” Cedric agreed. “He always knew how to catch the other children off guard when charging forward. I was always good at stealing the ball and protecting the goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And passing the frisbee after a catch,” Roland reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do not forget…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Royal Ricochet.” Cedric’s face lit up and he did a little hopping dance that ended in a twirl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! The Royal Ricochet!” he chirped. “Do you remember the day we came up with it, Sire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had gotten in trouble for putting raw dough in my father’s shoes and you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to slip away to avoid listening to the same stories from my father,” Cedric finished. “We snuck out when none of the adults were looking and…” Cedric blinked when he realized something. He pointed at James and said, “don’t do what we did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland snorted, shaking his head with a laugh. “We snuck out and started trying to make up new ways to play Dazzleball,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I had kicked the ball and it bounced off of a rock but it was at a sharp angle!” Cedric said. “It flew past you and got into the goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we started experimenting with throwing the ball against different things and seeing what kind of angled passes and shots we could make,” Roland agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave it the name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re the one who discovered it first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair it’s not very groundbreaking to bounce a ball against something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we were children so it was the most amazing thing we had ever discovered,” Roland laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer giggled, nodding his head. “Everything is new and amazing when you’re a child,” he said. He went out to mark out the field for their practice, using his wand in lieu of chalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Cedric is going to find out I don’t have a game today?” James asked his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t matter,” Roland assured him. “I’m sure he’ll be too happy about this morning’s events to care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really liked playing Dazzleball with you, dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint look of regret crossed his face and Roland nodded. “I know,” he sighed. “It was one of the few ways we could be ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finished!” Cedric shouted, waving a hand in the air to get their attention. The sorcerer did a little hop skip, spinning around as he giggled to himself. He had not felt like this in years!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a good idea, dad. Cedric looks really happy,” James said before running over to join the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland hummed, pushing away old actions to focus on now as he followed at a walk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>